


The Intruder

by Allysesierra



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allysesierra/pseuds/Allysesierra
Summary: After Bill’s death, Eve and Niko move to a safer place—a farm in Southern California. But it isn’t long before Villanelle shows up and makes herself right at home...*Written as a series of Eve’s diary entries.





	1. Journal 1

**Author's Note:**

> A diary entry a day keeps the doctor away.  
Really want to explore the relationship dynamic between Eve and Villanelle as more than obsession. They have a great chemistry.  
And I like writing in this format. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Journal 1:

My name is Eve Polastri, and I live on a farm in Southern California. I have a nephew. His name is Kenny, and we get on just fine. He came here for the summer, and stayed for the hot breakfasts, and my two Irish Draught horses Lilac and Luna. A beautiful pair of mares. Today, Kenny is leaving for Los Angeles where there is noise and people and things happening all the time, and I am staying back. I like the farm too much to leave it.  
And I miss Bill.  
Right, I miss Bill.  
Of course it’s Bill.  
After Bill’s death, I couldn’t bear to be in the presence of people, and decided that exiling myself to this place, where there were no people, just the animals, the quiet, and the brown and the green and the clear blue sky, was an appropriate enough punishment.  
Bill would have approved.  
Oh, and I have a husband, Niko Polastri, who loves every single inch of me. That’s what he tells me. He knows that I blame myself for Bill’s death, and has been unreasonably nice.  
Nikon doesn't know, though, that I still think of her—Villanelle. The one who took Bill away from me. He doesn’t know that no matter how hard I try, I think about her, like a song stuck on repeat. He doesn’t know that, although she killed Bill, and nearly, my marriage, that I want to see her. I really want to see her.


	2. Journal 2

Journal 2:

Today, Niko and I are having friends over for dinner. When I say friends, I mean Niko’s friends, because Niko is funny, and people like him.  
“You have friends,” he says to me. “You have _other_ friends.” He clarifies, because he remembers that Bill is gone. And then I get angry because he forgot in the first place.  
He tries to apologize, but I’m already too far gone.  
“You know I didn’t mean that.”  
But I’m already crying.  
I run upstairs, lock myself in the bathroom, and just stand breathing against the door, but I can’t catch my breath. It's like there’s no air left for me to breath.  
I miss Bill so much it hurts.  
I look at myself in the mirror. I take off my hair tie, and let the hair fall around my shoulders.  
_“Wear it down.”_ I remember Villanelle saying, so I tie it back up. A quiet, futile protest.  
Then I gather myself enough to tolerate being around Niko’s friends who are genuinely good. Good, good. While I can hardly tell if I’m good, or just good at pretending to be.  
“Sorry I’m late,” I say to Niko’s friends. I take a seat at the table, and Niko looks at me like he’s apologizing for something, but with his eyes. I smile and nod back.  
There’s a knock on the front door.  
“I’ll get it.”  
Niko gets up and leaves—probably another one of his bridge buddies.  
He returns, and stands in the doorway.  
“Your friend is here,” he says.  
I raise my eyebrows way up.  
“I’m not expecting anyone.”  
“Oh? Should I tell them to—“  
—No, no, let them in.”  
He leaves again, and comes back with a woman.  
My stomach drops.  
“Long time no see,” says Villanelle. She holds out her arms to me.  
_Asshole_.  
I get up and go to her for Niko’s sake. For everyone’s sake.  
She embraces me, buries her head in my neck and takes a long whiff. I’m wearing the perfume and she knows it.  
“So good to see you,” she says, smug.  
I pull back. She knows I won’t make a scene in front of Niko.  
I suppress my anger.  
“It’s like you were hiding from me or something,” she jokes. She bypasses me for a seat at the table.  
I stand in the doorway, internally seething.  
She doesn’t look at me for the rest of the night.


	3. Journal 3

Journal 3:

It is 8pm and Niko knows that something is wrong, but he hates to nag. He smiles at me every few minutes instead.  
“So, how did you and Villanelle meet?” Niko asks.  
“At a hospital,” Villanelle says. “I was visiting a friend.”  
“Oh? Well, I hope that friend is okay.”  
“No, she isn’t.”  
“I’m sorry to—“  
“—she died. Some woman slit her throat. Tragic.”  
“Wow, okay...”  
“We don’t think too much about it. It was just her time.”  
Villanelle looks at me, and smiles.  
“Well, I guess we should wrap it up,” Says Niko. All his bridge buddies are gone, and there is just me and Villanelle, left.  
“Eve said that you guys had a spare bedroom that I could sleep in,” Says Villanelle.  
Niko looks at me for confirmation.  
“Uh, yes,” I say, through gritted teeth. “Yes, I did say that.”  
“Thank you, Eve. This means a lot to me.”  
She smiles again, the same self-satisfied grin. The same grin she gave Bill before she stabbed him.  
My blood boils.  
“Okay, well, it’s dusty but habitable,” says Niko. “I’ll do a quick cleaning.”  
He starts to leave.  
“No!” I say, loudly. Too loud. Niko looks at me like I’ve got my head on backward.  
“What?”  
“I’ll do it. I’ll clean it,” I say. “She’s my guest,”  
“Well, then…”  
He backs off.  
And I can feel it, like a 6th sense, our marriage devolving into meanness and swear words. I promised Niko I was better. I promised him I’d try.  
Niko was good at trying, and even better at doing. A catch for sure.  
I go upstairs. I get the gun from the gun safe and stick it down into my pants just in case.  
Downstairs Villanelle is talking to Niko. To the untrained eye she’s a good girl, sweet. But I know better. The birds know better.  
“Okay, all done,” I say.  
“Thank you so much,” says Villanelle. “Won’t you show me around?”  
“Uh, well, actually I—”.  
“Go on, i'll do the dishes,” Says Niko. I concede.  
“Alright, well, you first,” I say.  
“No, I insist. You.”  
She tries to wave me forward. I don’t move.  
“Please. You go.”  
“Ladies first.”  
“No!” I finally say. Niko stands watching us with a confused expression. I smile at him. He doesn’t smile back, not this time.  
“Everything okay?”  
“Of course,” I say. I start on the stairs. I can feel the gun in my pants, pushing, almost pulsating against the thigh.  
When we reach the top, Villanelle touches the small of my back. I pause, rigid with fear.  
“You’re wearing the—“  
“—it’s laundry day.” I say. I am wearing the underwear Villanelle left me. The La Perla silk satin Maison briefs.  
“I’m sure they look good on you,” she smiles. We continue down the hallway, and I show her to her room, a small room with floral printed everything, and dying plants in all the windowsills. It was the only room we’d left as is.  
“This is great. Very chic,” she says, and I can’t tell if she’s joking.  
She walks in, sits. Then taps the space beside her, inviting.  
“Come. Sit.”  
I don’t move.  
“I enjoy your company Eve Polastri.”  
“You killed Bill.”  
“Not unprovoked. He followed me.”  
“He was looking out for me.”  
“He was annoying.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Not nice words Eve.”  
She lays back.  
“You should put that gun away.” She lifts up onto her elbows.“Somebody could get hurt.”  
“You’re crazy.”  
“Again, not nice words, Eve. I am your guest.”  
“You are an intruder.”  
“Your husband doesn’t think so. He likes me.”  
“Why are you here?”  
“I missed you.”  
“You don’t miss anyone.”  
She puts on a sad face. It’s all an act.  
“I like it here. I like you. And one day you will like me too,” she says.  
She gets up, walks right up to me, and I can feel her breath on my throat, like a silent kiss.  
My skin prickles.  
“I’ll masturbate to you tonight,” she whispers.  
I feel my face get hot.  
“Fuck you,” I say to her. She smiles—doesn’t care. She touches my face, runs her hand along my jawline, across my lips.  
“Don’t bite me.”  
I resist the urge to.  
She stops, moves back, suddenly.  
“How’s it coming along?” Asks Niko. I didn’t hear him on the stairs. I let my guard down.  
“Good,” Says Villanelle.  
“Good,” I say.  
“Alright then.” He looks at villanelle. “Breakfast is at 7. Hope you like shakshuka.”  
“Mmm, sounds good,” Says Villanelle.  
Niko takes my hand.  
“Ready?”  
I nod and follow him out.  
I can still feel Villanelle’s breath on my skin.  
“Goodnight,” she says. And I want to hurt her like she hurt me.  
I give her one last look, one last dirty look, before letting Niko take me away.


End file.
